The present invention relates to compositions, which result from the transesterification of a wax ester and any silanol containing silicone compound. Waxy esters derived from the reaction of a fatty acid and hydroxy silicone are known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,843 to O'Lenick, (January 1992) teaches that fatty acids, and triglycerides can be reacted with hydroxy containing silicone compounds to form esters. The products of the referenced O'Lenick patent are different in several regards than the compounds of the present invention. Specifically, the O'Lenick patented products are made from fatty acids, triglycerides or fatty methyl esters. The by-product of such a reaction is water, glycerin, or methanol respectively. As will become clear from reading the disclosure of the present invention, the compounds of the present invention are made by reacting a specific type wax ester which has a long chain acyl moiety, and a long chain alcohol moiety in the ester. The reaction of such a material with a hydroxy silicone results in a "reconstituted" as indicated by the following reaction: EQU R.sup.1 --C(O)--OR.sup.2 +Si--OH.fwdarw.R.sup.1 --C(O)--O--Si+R.sup.2 OH.
We have surprisingly found that the silicone ester in presence of the R.sup.2 OH in the reaction mixture, results in enhanced solubility, compatability and emuslifiability of the product. The present invention differs from the case from which it is a continuation in part in that the present compounds are silanol ester containing a Si--O--C(O)--R bond rather than the carbanol ester which has a --(CH.sub.2).sub.3 --(CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 O).sub.x C(O)--R bond in the parent case. Consequently, the compounds of the present invention contain no water loving portions of the molecule. This renders the compositions of the present more compatible with systems that contain only oil and silicone. The former compounds function best in systems in which there is some polar component.